A Wierd Feeling for the Wrong Person
by Yandeim Nareim
Summary: Leia gets thrown into the past, one year before AOTC. She finds herself falling in love with someone she never expected.
1. Default Chapter

A Weird Feeling for the Wrong Person  
  
Genre: Basically a romance. There is a background humor in the whole thing, but not like most comedies, where it has different places with jokes. Only the storyline funny.  
  
Chapter 1: An Unexpected Trip  
  
Leia laid her head on her pillow. How could Vader be her father? She hated him. He comes changing his name back to Hankin or something. He offered her a home to stay in with her mother, whom she thought was dead, but Leia just couldn't forgive him. She never would. After all the bad things he had done, she never would. How could her nice mother love him? She said he was once good, but it was probably just a cover up for a bad past she didn't want to tell. Vader probably forced her to marry him.  
  
Just then, Leia heard a fidget in the corner of the room. She let her hand fly to her dresser where her blaster was, and pointed where she heard the fidget. She heard it again, and she quickly got up. She moved toward the corner, where she couldn't see anything. She squinted, and reached out with her left hand, the hand that wasn't holding the blaster, and touched the corner to feel a small metal object, which she brought up to her face. She saw a single red button on it, and she touched the button.  
  
The metal object glowed, and Leia dropped it, surprised as it opened up into a swirling vortex. She stared into it, surprised. She had now dropped her blaster as well. She reached her hand to see what happened, but right when she touched the vortex, her body was sucked in. She found herself seeing only black as she passed out.  
  
She woke up to see herself on Naboo. She saw a large shrubbery that seemed to stick out, but then realized that it didn't when she saw many other shrubs and trees around her. She stood up and rubbed her head. It seemed to hurt badly, but it also seemed that it didn't hurt at all. She felt weird. She looked around, as she only saw one building not too far. It was actually a house. She jerked her head to the right when she heard a bush move. Out of it jumped a man in a dark cloak as a red beam of light ignited in front of the man.  
  
The light looked familiar to Leia. She probed her memory, and remembered Luke's lightsaber looked exactly like it, but a different color. She also remembered seeing it in books, as she remembered something horrible. Red lightsabers belonged to evil men, just like Vader's. She screamed as she felt an invisible. Force pushed her back, remembering that Luke had said that people could use the Force in many ways, including pushing things backward. Her back hit a tree as she screamed out in pain.  
  
The man raised his lightsaber, as Leia found herself only screaming again. He started to bring his lightsaber down on her quickly as she closed her eyes awaiting death. She heard a clash, and she was still alive. She kept her eyes closed, as she heard many other clashes. She slowly let her eyes open, as she saw a man with a long braid down to his shoulder fighting the man.  
  
She watched as he blocked every move, and then pivoted left as he gained an offense that soon killed the evil man. He deactivated his bright blue blade, and she noticed that another man was watching. The man had a growing beard.  
  
"Good job, my padawan," the man with a growing beard said.  
  
The man with a braid simply bowed, and turned to Leia. He had brilliant blue eyes that seemed to brighten when he saw her. She stared at his eyes, finding herself lost in them. She was soon snapped out of it when the man said something.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, reaching out his hand to help her up.  
  
When Leia was snapped out of it, she noticed how handsome the man was. His muscular body helped to make him look even more attractive. Leia found herself easily attracted to the man.  
  
"Yes," she said simply. "My name is Leia O-," she started, but decided not to give off too much information, as she finished, "-lore."  
  
------------------  
  
Anakin found himself intrigued by the woman's beautiful figure. She had a pretty face, and bright brown eyes. She looked much like the queen he had met nine years ago.  
  
"Nice to meet you Leia. My name is Anakin Amidala," he decided to use the queen's last name as a cover-up, not wanting to give off too much information.  
  
"And I am Obi-Wan," Obi-Wan said.  
  
------------------------  
  
The name Anakin sounded so familiar to Leia, but she didn't know why. She just shook it off, and then got lost in Anakin's blue eyes again. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for never updating this story. I just never really thought about it. But I'm finally updating!

The three of them began walking over to the building that Leia had noticed before. Now she thought something was familiar about it. Something that felt like it was from her childhood. But then she thought it was probably just the trip to here that made her feel so weird. So then she turned her attention back to Anakin.

------------------------------------------------------

Anakin had never felt so weird in his life. It didn't feel like he loved her though. He knew the feeling of love from meeting Padmè. When he was with her, he felt like he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and see her every day. But with Leia, he felt like he needed to protect her, like he had a minute ago.

He then snapped out of his train of thought when they arrived where they were walking to. He opened the door to the house, and followed Obi-Wan to what they used as a training room. He then turned to Leia before he entered the room.

"Just make yourself at home here. We'll be back in a while," he told her as they entered the room.

---------------------------------------------------------

Leia sat down on a couch she found, and turned on the holoscreen. A movie was on that she hadn't seen, so she began to watch it.

But her mind didn't focus on it. All she could think about was Anakin. She felt like she loved him, but it didn't feel like she did with Han. She felt like she wanted to be around Anakin a lot, but not like she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. But she did feel safe around him. She had to admit that he was handsome, but every time she thought that to herself, she felt strange. She never had that kind of trouble admitting a man was handsome.

She turned off the holoscreen, and then stood up. She decided to try and cook something to get her mind off of a man that she had just met.

------------------------------------------------------

Anakin went down to the training room, and tried to meditate, but the thoughts of Leia wouldn't leave his mind. Did he love her, or was it just a feeling that entered him because he had protected her. Or maybe he had some strange Force connection with her. But why would that be. That usually only happened between family or master and padawan.

But it was impossible for her to be family. Shmi never told him that he had a sister, and he knew that she didn't have a sister or brother either. So she couldn't be a cousin either. And she also wasn't his master or padawan, so why did he feel this way. But then he was once again pulled out of his train of thought as Obi-Wan spoke to him.

"What did you feel while fighting him?" he asked.

"Who?" Anakin asked.

He couldn't think about anything right now but Leia.

"The man you fought a few standard minutes ago," answered Obi-Wan, a little confused about why Anakin had to ask him that.

"Oh, him. I felt…strange. Like I wanted power over him. But I didn't give in to it," Anakin answered.

"Good, for if you did, it could lead you to the ways of the Sith," Obi-Wan said.

"I was wondering about the girl, though. Leia. What should we do of her?"

"We could probably have her trained. I sensed an extremely strong Force presence in her. Almost as strong as your own. It was like you two were connected, though."

"Yes, I was thinking about it earlier."

"Did you come up with any solution?"

"No, master. It was strange. There is nothing I can think of that gives us a connection. I mean, I just met her today. How could we have a bond?"

"I don't know. It is quite puzzling. We will take her to the Jedi Temple to see if she can be trained, and once she is out of the room, we can ask the Council about this bond that you have."

"Yes, master."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I just had to update as soon as possible. Please R&R. No flames please, but constructive criticism is very warmly welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, two things to say real quickly. 1) WOW! I had no idea this many people had been reading the story. If I did, I wouldn't have deserted it. 2) I am in no way a supporter of incest. I hate incest; it is nasty, and a sin. There will be no real incest-y scenes in this fanfic. Sorry if anyone sees that as a spoiler, but I had to let everyone know that, because I hated people thinking I was into the whole incest thing as I was reading the reviews.

Anakin went downstairs after the conversation with Obi-Wan. They had decided that they would take her to the council, and see what the masters had to say about training her, the strange bond, and anything else that might come up. He smelled a wonderful aroma as he reached the kitchen. He noticed that Leia was cooking some sort of soup. As Obi-Wan reached the kitchen as well, she had finished and poured three bowls and set them on the table.

"Wow. You didn't have to do this, Leia," Anakin said, feeling bad that he might have made her think she needed to cook for them.

"Oh, it's alright. I was bored and cooking is a hobby of mine," she said, smiling.

Anakin felt better after she said that, and they all ate in silence. After the dinner, Obi-Wan decided to go ahead and tell Leia what they were planning.

"We need to head to Coruscant. We sense a strong amount of Force Power in you Leia, and think that we could possibly train you as a Jedi, if you are interested," he said, deciding to leave out the part about Anakin feeling a strong Force Connection with her.

"Me? I-I don't have anything like that. That's something my brother has," she replied.

But she immediately regretted it. It wasn't that she was threatened by the two men in any way, but she had decided not to give up too much information to these men, yet she had just told them that she had a brother.

"You have a brother?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Umm, yes," she replied hesitantly. She figured that it probably wouldn't do any harm, anyway.

"What's his name?"

"Luke," Leia replied.

Anakin thought that was strange. His mom once told him that she almost named him Luke, but decided to go with Anakin instead. He had also decided, a few years after she told him that, that he would name his son, if he ever had one, Luke. But he just brushed it off, telling himself it was just a coincidence.

"…be interested?" Obi-Wan was saying, snapping Anakin out of his thoughts.

"Umm…I guess," Leia said hesitantly, still a little shocked that she had any powers like her brother.

--------------------------------

When they arrived on Coruscant, they went straight to the Jedi Temple. Anakin and Obi-Wan inquired to the Council if she should be trained with Leia standing behind them quietly.

"She is too old," Mace said almost immediately after the proposal was made.

"But there have been exceptions. Like my apprentice. And she is very strong in the Force, and would prove a valuable ally, especially now with the Sith returning," Obi-Wan replied.

"Only nine, your apprentice was. Too old, she is," Yoda replied.

"At least give her a chance," Anakin pleaded.

The Council members were silent for a long time. They exchanged random looks. Leia was confused, for she did not know that the Force could be used for telepathy, but Obi-Wan and Anakin both knew that they were conversing with each other in their minds. After a long while, they appeared to have made a decision.

"We will give her a chance. If we could speak with her in private…" Mace said.

Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed, and left. Leia had not been expecting this, and now was extremely nervous. She was surrounded by many strangers that were all fairly intimidating.

"Your name, tell us," Yoda said.

This confused Leia. Why was this strange little man speaking backwards? She decided to ignore it.

"Leia Olore," she replied, going with the name she had given Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"We can sense when you are lying. Please tell us your real name," Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

This caught Leia completely off guard. They could tell if she lied? That just wasn't good at all.

"Leia Or-," she cut herself short, realizing that Organa was not her actual last name, remembering that she was Luke's sister actually. She had not gotten used to Skywalker being her last name.

"Leia Skywalker," she finished.

There were many gasps around the room, and everyone looked surprised. She found this very strange.

The rest of the interview went by much quicker than she expected. It actually seemed like they were rushing through it. Then, Obi-Wan and Anakin returned, as if they were called into the room.

"If we could have a word with Master Obi-Wan and Anakin alone, please," Adi Gallia, another Council member, suggested to Leia.

Leia bowed respectfully, following Anakin and Obi-Wan's examples, and left the room.

Kit Fisto, another Council Member, was the first to speak to Anakin, and he decided to get straight to the point.

"Are you two aware of this girl's family name?" he asked.

"Yes, Olore," Anakin replied.

"No. She was keeping her actual family name secret, in an attempt to not give up too much information. She obviously did not want to get too familiar with strangers. Her actual family name is…Skywalker."

Anakin gasped and his eyes nearly popped out of his head, while Obi-Wan furrowed his brow and his gaze darted to his apprentice.

"But…that's…that's impossible. Both my mother and I are only children. I-I don't see how that could be her name…"

He knew it was impossible for her to be family. He had gone over any possibility of a place in his family that she could fit in earlier, and there was none. This didn't make any sense at all.

"Do you know how this is possible Master Yoda?" he asked the wisest of the Council, expecting that if anyone knew how it was possible, it would be Yoda.


End file.
